


Hypnotize me

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Monster Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Monsters, i guess?, kind of panic attacks, monster falls, no kissing, okay I asked someone, panic attacks?, romance!, they are definitely panic attacks, weird huh no kissing and yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper is having problem being a deertaur. Mabel doesn't know what to do, Robbie is an idiot and I'll let you imagine what happens to him. </p><p>Hint: It's Death by Mabel.</p><p>Pacifica helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freak Out

**Author's Note:**

> I had trouble thinking up a title and went for something REALLY cliche. Have fun.

Dipper's hooves clipped clopped on the sidewalk and his hind legs skittered nervously. They'd managed to explain to the town what had happened and from what he'd heard, apparently, they'd been managing really well.

Dipper turned and his eyes widened in horror when he beheld Wendy's dad- a huge eight foot tall manotaur.

Mr. Corduroy's eyes bulged and his great cow's nose sniffed as it beheld the sweet elusive scent of prey. From what Mabel had said, most of the town had turned into predators and dangerous beasts. Or else, deadly enough to hold their own against the more dangerous of the townsfolk.

Dipper, however, was the one true prey in the entire town.

Which totally wasn't fair. Come on, a cervitaur?! Really?!

But anyways, huge threatening half-man half-taur. Right. Unfortunately, the preteen didn't have any beef jerky on him at the moment.

All rational thoughts fled, however, when Dipper's deer instinct's bloomed into reality, his heart thump-thump-thumping against his slim chest and his eyes dilating hugely. The world shifted and in his ears alone, the sudden silence in the town swelled into a dull roar and Dipper ran.

* * *

 

Mabel put her hands on her hips (Or her unicorn withers? Eh, whatever.) and glared at her idiot brother.

"Dipper, how could you?!"

Her twin was a mess. She'd found him in the woods tangled in vines, hyperventilating, with pupils the size of tea cups. And then she found out he was in such a state because Wendy's dad had looked at him wrong.

"Sorry, Mabel." He looked down at his for legs and shuffled sadly. He'd really tried to tamp down on the 'freak outs' as Mabel called them, but he knew it was trying when nothing seemed to work.

He twitched whenever she or Gargrunkle Stan moved or so much as _breathed_. They had been patient with him but it'd been about a month now.

Shouldn't he trust them at least a little?

Dipper did trust them, but these twitches- he couldn't control them.

"Never mind. Don't worry about it Dipstick. I suppose you can try and go into town later."

"Aw, Mabel, don't worry."

He edged closer as Mabel rubbed her arms sadly, "I thought it was us forever. Mystery twins forever. I thought nothing could separate us."

"Hey, Mabel just cos some stupid cursed water has us turned into monsters doesn't mean that we'll be separated! All I need to do is get it under control."

Mabel nodded and sniffed, her usually bright golden horn still dark and sad. Dipper opened his arms, "Awkward sibling hug?"

Mabel managed a smile, "Awkward sibling hug."

Dipper tried to conceal his stiffness as they embraced. His deer instincts screamed that ' _Mabel was a Unicorn! She could impale you with her horn! Or play rave music till your ears bleed!_ '

Dipper forced himself to speak as his twin did, "Pat pat."

* * *

 

Dipper bounded through the forest, his pupils huge as Mabel screamed after him, "Dipper, _wait_!" But her brother was long gone.

A snicker came from behind her as Robbie spoke, "Heh! Scaredy cat. I didn't even yell that loud."

The stupid zombie had surprised her and brother. Dipper, still in a delicate state from his encounter in the town, was twitchy.

Grunkle Stan could see it. Stan had left the room when he'd seen Dipper's ears automatically flip back across his head when he'd heard the faint thumps of his gargoyle Grunkle enter.

Mabel whirled angrily at Robbie and now, he seemed worried.

Dipper, meanwhile, ran for quite some time. Bushes and trees whipped past him, a few long thin branches scratching against his flanks and spurring him onwards. He was convinced that something was right behind him and any moment now, they were going to catch up and kill him.

It was only when he ran into a tree did he stop. Dipper wheezed and slid to the ground, chest heaving. He was so tired now.

Then he noticed that this was an unfamiliar part of the forest. Dipper shrunk in upon himself. This wasn't a good position to be in, even if he hadn't been a deer.

Dipper stood up on wobbly legs, his ears flat against his hat. His long awkward legs shook as he began to trudge through the foliage.

Something rustled and he froze, his eyes widening and one ear flicking up attentively. A bird flew by overhead, it's song sounding strangely warped and loud. The chittering of the squirrels intensified and the rustling of leaves became loud and sharp.

Dipper shook his head, no! He _would not_ panic again. He grabbed at his soft velvety ears and the sounds became muffled.

Dipper closed his eyes and tried the breathing technique Grunkle Stan had showed him. _In and out, in and out, in and out_.

Dipper gently lowered his hands and unclenched his eyes.

He hadn't moved! He'd done it! Dipper grinned and he bounced, his legs taking him higher than usual in a wild buck.

The bushes rustled again and Dipper smiled even wider. Until they parted and something long, yellow, and scaly slithered out.

Dipper froze in horror, instincts kicking back in.

Maybe he shouldn't have ignored his instincts this far into the woods....


	2. Mabel acts like a typical annoying sibling for all of five seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I apologize.

She grabbed him with her tail, the yellow scales curling around the soft fleshy and probably delicious (ew, no, don't think about that!) body of the deer.

He whined and his legs kicked before the long smooth cords of snake stilled him. He panted and his huge pupils begged her.

She had to try.

Pacifica took a breath and gazed earnestly at Dipper. She'd heard about his troubles from his newly befriended twin.

"Okay, um. How do I do this?"

She looked into his eyes and thought hard about what she wanted, saying, " **Please. Be friends. With me.** "

He stopped struggling, his eyes glazing over and his mouth open. Pacifica repeated her sentence and then added, " **Trust. Me**. **Do not run. Do not be afraid.** "

Slowly she let go and the coils slid back. Pacifica kept him in her line of sight, then ever so slowly she closed her eyes.

Dipper gasped and blinked taking in the gorgon in front of him, "What in the-?!"

Pacifica avoided his eyes instead staring at his nose, "Sorry! Sorry, I um, I heard about how you run from everything and I had to try. And I was just taking a walk and I saw you and..."

Dipper straightened his hat and shook himself. Dipper stood stock still and coked his head listening before he smiled, "Whoa... I'm fine. Whatever you did really did the trick. Wow. Thanks."

Pacifica blinked and looked down at her grotesque snake body, "Oh... You're welcome."

Dipper moved, his tail flicking as he looked at Pacifica in interest, "So, you're a gorgon? That's interesting, I've heard about them but since gorgons aren't particularly friendly and actually very dangerous you don't get much chance to study them."

Pacifica crossed her arms and moved her head to the side as one small snake in her hair rubbed against her cheek, "Interesting? It's horrible. I can't look anyone in the eye, I don't go to the bathroom, and I'm a snake. I have _snakes_ for my _hair_!"

Dipper turned red and skittered nervously before glaring at his hooves angrily at their betrayal.

"Um, actually I might be able to help with that."

"What?"

Dipper pulled out his familiar journal. He opened it and flipped to a page, "Great Uncle- er, the author, has a page about gorgons... Here."

He opened to a page filled with warnings and drawings of ugly snarling creatures. Dipper winced, "Er... Those aren't... I mean... _Anyway_ , he found a way to stop the hypnotizing."

"Really?"

Dipper nodded excitedly and pointed. "He made these special glasses. I can go get them from him- I mean er, I can find it."

"Dipper, there is something you're not telling me." Pacifica brushed an errant snake out of her face and it hissed happily, falling back with the others.

"W- what makes you say that?"

"Dipper, don't make me look you in the eye..."

"I know who the author of the journals is."

"Oh. So?"

Dipper bounced excitedly, "Yeah! So you know Grunkle Stanford?"

"Ew... Uh, I mean, yeah?"

"Well Grunkle Stan's name is Stanley. It turns out that Grunkle Stan saved his twin brother from the portal in the basement. He built it, the actual Stanford I mean."

Pacifica nearly face palmed.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

 

Pacifica smiled happily when the mystery shack came into view. Thank goodness. Wait, she was happy to see the Mystery Shack?

Oh dear.

At least Dipper could stop trying to explain which Stan was which. That had throughly confused her and she still didn't know what was going on.

Dipper pointed excitedly, "Look Pacifica! There's the shack!"

He bounded up and knocked.

The door flew open and Grunkle Stan burst through it his eyes glowing brightly and his large grey wings flaring. Dipper, though, could tell that he was very worried.

Surprisingly, Dipper's tail swished but he didn't move, "Grunkle Stan can I talk to Grunkle Ford?"

Stan's eyes widened as his large silver tail curled slightly, "Dipper where have been? Mabel's been worried sick!"

"Oops... I kinda got lost, but Pacifica knew the way ba-"

Something fast and white streaked out of the doorway and rammed into Dipper, pink sweater-clad arms squeezed his waist. "Dipper! I was so worried! Why did you leave?!"

"Sorry Mabel... I got lost but Pacifica knew the way back and-"

"Wait, Dipper! You're not running away from me!"

Dipper huffed, "I was getting to that part! P-"

"Wait, did you say Pacifica?"

Dipper groaned and buried his face in his palms as Mabel caught sight of her new friend. "Paz! Hello! Why are you with this dork?"

Pacifica grinned and Dipper's brow furrowed as he lifted his face out of his hands, " _Paz?!_ "

"Dipper can explain."

Mabel crossed her arms, "Dipper have you been holding out on me? Why didn't you tell me?"

Pacifica began laughing when Dipper's face started turning red in frustration. He sighed when he saw Mabel's tell-tale smirk.

Dipper huffed and smacked her though he had a growing smile of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry guys. Literally nothing life threatening happens.


	3. In which, there is hypnotizing and blushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doodly do, wrapping everything up. 
> 
> Oh, yeah, for some reason, the chapter is really tiny. *growls angrily*

Dipper gently stuck the purple glasses on Pacifica's nose and nodded approvingly.

Pacifica squinted at the boy through the clear glass, "Everything looks the same. Are you sure they'll work?"

"Well, they're supposed to be clear. That way you won't have to wear shades all the time. And as for working, Grunkle Ford has never failed me yet."

"Can... Can I try?"

Dipper spread his arms invitingly, "Sure. Go on. Hypnotize me."

Pacifica took a deep breath looked right into his eyes, " **Sing BABBA's Disco Girl.** "

Dipper shrugged, "Er... No. And your eyes are turning funny colors... That is so cool! I might be able to add to the page!"

Dipper pulled out his book but didn't get any farther when Pacifica hugged him, "Thank you! You don't know how hard it's been!"

Dipper relaxed and awkwardly rested his arms on her back, "Um. Sure. And you..."

He pulled back and ran a hand through his hair, pushing his hat back, "You really helped. When you hypnotized my 'freak out' away, I haven't run off since."

Pacifica shrugged, "It was no problem."

When Mabel pushed the door open Dipper bounced away and, suddenly realizing how close they'd been standing, he began coughing his face turning pink.

Mabel eyed them suspiciously, but began discussing clothes with Pacifica, whose ears were turning the same shade as Mabel's bright sweater.

As Mabel chattered to Pacifica, the Norhwest girl smiled at the boy twin over Mabel's shoulder and adjusted her purple rimmed glasses.

Dipper smiled shyly back.


End file.
